braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Guy Gardner
“Stay out of this Bats, Corp business.” History Origin Born in Baltimore, Maryland, Guy Gardner dedicated his early life to winning his father's approval. All of Gardner's achievements were dismissed. To cope with these constant failures, he indulged in General Glory comic books and even fashioned his bowl haircut on General Glory's sidekick, Ernie. In his mid-teens, Gardner gave up on his father and became a juvenile delinquent. He quickly turned his life around and became a nationally renowned football hero and graduated from the University of Michigan with a Bachelor's Degree in Education and Psychology. Gardner started a career in social care when the Green Lantern known as Abin Sur crash landed on Earth with mortal wounds. Sur commanded his green power ring to seek out a man honest and fearless enough to succeed him. The ring found two candidates, Guy Gardner and Hal Jordan. Since Hal Jordan was closer in proximity, he was chosen. With his irascible and boyishly innocent personality, Gardner eventually went on to serve on the Green Lantern Corps and monitored Space Sector 2814 when Jordan was assigned to recruitment. As Green Lantern, Gardner teamed up with Batman on several occasions including battling Starro, the Star Conquerer. The event was published in the newspapers and one clipping resides in Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) bedroom wall. The Guardians of the Universe often view Gardner as a liability and as a safeguard, request Batman's aid on most missions. Batman is one of a few who can keep Gardner in check. His reputation as a loose cannon elevated when he threw a tantrum in the Green Lantern Corps Lounge for getting his order of food wrong. In retaliation, Gardner was locked up in a sciencell with Sinestro. The timing of the incident allowed him to avoid being a target of Despero. Along with Batman, G'Nort, and Sinestro, he made a final stand against Despero. Gardner was tasked with distracting Mogo while G'Nort drained its Power Battery. Instead, Gardner happened upon Sinestro, who was planting bombs on Mogo. Gardner could understand Sinestro's plan but couldn't find it in his heart to sacrifice Mogo and G'Nort's lives. He fought and defeated Sinestro. Afterwards, Gardner kept Sinestro locked away in his power ring. Guy Gardner and Kilowog were the lone pair of Green Lanterns left to fight their infected comrades. Teamed up with Ultra the Multi-Alien, Captain Comet, and Space Ranger, the duo was defeated by Starro and bonded with clones. Some time after, Gardner joined Batman's new Justice League International. He quickly came to blows with Booster Gold, Aquaman, and even Martian Manhunter at times. His attempts to flirt with Fire ended in rejection and third degree burns. Gardner recovered and began to nurse romantic feelings for Ice. During a mission in prehistoric times, Gardner was blamed for the destruction of the Bat Tree, headquarters of Cave Batman. Personality and Traits Arrogant would be a nice way of describing Guy Gardner’s personality. Guy argued with and mocked his fellow heroes if they got in his way or disagreed with him. His temper also got him into trouble and the Guardians even threw him into jail for a short period of time (for almost destroying the cafeteria after the chef gave him poached eggs instead of scrambled). Even Batman recognized that the only reason the Guardians asked him to go on missions for them was to keep an eye on Guy. Although Guy was extremely cocky, he was a good person at heart and had a strong set of morals. The more valiant side of his personality is shown in "Revenge of the Reach". He also seems to be on good terms with Ice when they had to save batman of the cavemen times in "Time Out for Vengeance!" Powers and Abilities Guy was shown to be one of the more talented Lanterns. He was quite capable at using his ring and was an expert hand to hand fighter. He was able to surround himself in green energy and create a giant Green Lantern monster to fight the brain controlled planet Mogo or make a car completely out of green energy. He was not without weaknesses, and in Death Race to Oblivion, Joker exploits his main weakness, fear of clowns. Appearances * Day of the Dark Knight! * The Eyes of Despero! * Mayhem of the Music Meister! * Death Race to Oblivion! * Revenge of the Reach! * Siege of Starro, Part One! * Siege of Starro, Part Two! * Darkseid Descending! * Time Out for Vengeance! * Powerless! * Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth! * Mitefall! Trivia *When Batman knocks Guy out with one punch, it is a reference to the JLI (Justice League International) comics where Guy tried to fight Batman for leadership only to be knocked out with one punch. *G’norts' response (One punch, one punch!) is also taken from Blue Beetle's (Ted Kord's) response to the fight in the JLI comics. In the episode where Mongul is knocked out by the Bat Bot Guy mocks him saying “One punch, what a mooch.” Category:Heroes Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Characters Category:Justice League International Category:Humans Category:Comic Relief Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters